Major's Child!
by vampirechick13
Summary: "Aww look mistress a human that met the Cullens." "Very good now give me the syringe." he did and she walked to me "You'll have this child and give it to me." A child I can't im only 18 and my vampire boyfriend just left me. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Major's Child

Summary: "Aww look mistress a human that met the Cullens." "Very good now give me the syringe." he did and she walked to me "You'll have this child and give it to me." A child I can't im only 18 and my vampire boyfriend just left me.

Bella's POV

"Bella we are leaving." I looked at Edward with tear stained eyes

"Leaving as in the whole family or us?" he showed it by his looks

"My family Bella."

"Oh."

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless." with a kiss to my head he left I started to run and scream his name until clumsy me tripped on a stick I curled up in a ball and started to sob Edwards name

"Aww look Mistress a human that met the Cullens." A black haired Mexican girl walks out of the shadows looks me up and down and muttered a word or so vampire talk

"Very good Hayford. Now give me the syringe." he did this lady walks up to me and pulls my pants down and stabs me in my VJ and she looked at me with red eyes while she pushed the stuff inside of me

"You will have this child and give it to me." A child I can't i'm only 18 years old my vampire boyfriend just left me. She wants me to have a child im still a fucking virgin! How the fuck is that possible? She left after that i started to walk back only getting lost further a blond hair man stops me he looks like he could be Jasper's twin if they ever wanted to and he hunts humans

"Will you kill me?"

"Fuck no."

"Why not?"

"One thing your my brothers mate and second thing your pregnant with his child."

"Whose your brother?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock he is also my sire and the most feared fucker ever and oh yea that child is powerful just like him. So giving her that thing isn't an option she will come for it but me and my mate won't let it happen." i nodded

"Can i go to my fathers house?" he nodded and led the way back after awhile he picked me up and ran to it

"Whats you name?"

"Peter Whitlock my mate's name is Charlotte."

"Thanks." he nodded he dropped me off at my house

"Before you go will you stay in my room so i can talk to you more?" he nodded then disappeared my father came out the door

"Bells where have you been?"

"I went out in the woods for a walk." he nodded then went out to his car

"Where are you going?"

"People in the jail have been getting killed lately so they called me in." i nodded and went into the kitchen Peter was down the stairs looking at me i gotten some eggs out then i got a pan out and boiled them Peter was still looking at me

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Just analyzing you." i nodded

"Do you have any questions?"

"What will happen to me?" he looked at me and sighed

"You die unless you get a vampire to give you their venom." i nodded

"Will i get to met Charlotte?"

"She's on her way up as we speak." i nodded i was a little scared

"Do you know what it will be?"

"No but its a half and half."

"So can you tell me more about this Jasper guy? Did you know that Jasper Hale in the Cullen, Has the same name as the Jasper dude im giving a child to." he just nodded and told me to wait in here he went out side and made a call the house phone rang i answered it

"Hello?"

**"Bella what the hell are you doing with Peter and Charlotte Whitlock?"**

"They are helping me Alice after you guys left well this bitch named Maria and this guy named Hayford stabbed me with a syringe saying i will have this walked away after that and now well i guess im pregnant with this Major Jasper Whitlock's child his brother Peter told me."

**"Bella would it help if one of us was down their?" **I bit my lip Peter came in

"Tell her My brother should come soon."

**"Heard you Peter."** then she hanged up Peter looked at me

"Your going to have nightmares unless a vampire is right be side you so ill do that for tonight." i nodded

"How did you know that?"

"There is no logical excuse Bella that just Peter." I stopped when i heard that voice and spun around and ran to him and hugged him

"JASPER! It was never your fault!" he hugged me back

"Bella we have a lot of talking to do how about you go first then i will. Peter get Bella some blood." he nodded and left.

"What do you want to know?"

"How he left you and from there on." i nodded so i told him every thing Edward said Hayford and Maria and looked at me and sighed

"Im going to kill Edward i guess i should of stayed here any ways."

"Bella what did Edward tell you about my history?"

"That's up to you to tell me and no one else."

"OK well do you want to know it?"

"If your uncomfortable to tell me then no if you want me to know then go ahead."

"Bella, That Mexican girl was my sire Mistress Maria is how every one called her but me i was aloud to call her romantic names. Back in my time i was her lover. She only liked me because of my power."

"Maria sounds like she has to control every thing."

"She thinks that. When she met me i was on a mission for the Confederate Army the youngest major out there. That night i made sure no women were left behind i came across these beautiful women Maria Nettie and Lucy Nettie was their leader Lucy was thirsty so Nettie took her away and Maria bit me after she asked me what my name was I told her Major Jasper Whitlock mam'm then she bit me. Three days after that i woke up to her staring at me my clothes were all brown leather don't ask why she chose that. Anyways Maria welcomed me and started to train me to Vampire wars down south is very popular. We went to Wars for blood Maria's group mine would always win so Maria called the Volturi up they ended every on that wasn't strong enough to beat me at one point well we found out that the people i've sired would come close so any one iv'e sired is still alive unless i didn't end them as they ended there. They named me Ares a.k.a God of War once a new vampire that doesn't know me sees me they have fear because they know me because i play off of emotions." you do use emotions for every thing which in turns could make some one with the power of empathy really power full they can control every emotions and they have your trust so easy you wouldn't know the truth.

"Bella are you OK?"

"Actually i was just thinking. But is that why you always wear sweatshirts?" he nodded i hugged him he was surprised

"Jasper no matter what any one feels you could always change that so when i see you next time i want a t-shirt on and i don't care if your covered in scars." i showed him mine

"Think of it as a rough patch you've survived." he hugged me again and Peter came in Jasper got up and was ready to attack

"Jasper, Peter won't hurt me. How about you go and get some humans to feed on Criminals though and not jails Peter has been doing that but he hasn't been hiding the bodies well enough so now my dad is checking that out. Which reminds me Peter. When Jasper gets back..."

"They can do that right now. Im Charlotte Peter's mate Jasper created me as long with Peter he also trained us so your safe with me when they hunt now go boys." they nodded and left

"So your Charlotte well nice to meet you. Im sorry if you wanted a kid." she looked at me and hugged me again

"I didn't to be honest."

"Lets not tell Jasper this but nor do I. My mother was a child i took care of her at the age of ten.7 years later i moved out to here and now im still a parent my dad is a child that doesn't think he needs some one the only thing that is different is that he pays the bills this time." she hugged me again

"Charlotte i have to get in the shower and go to bed soon because i have school."

"Peter enroll me and him to watch you Jasper will be out side on the perimeter with the dogs or wolves watching you and protecting you." i nodded

"Your father is on his way Charlotte come up with a lie soon if you don't want to leave. Jasper is making a new treaty with the wolves." we nodded and i went into the shower little did i know Charlotte took one with me When i got out she asked where the towels are i just looked at her like she was crazy and i showed her. Jasper came in and asked if i was OK i nodded and put my head on his shoulder he took me to my room where i laid down to nap Jasper asked if he can hang out in the tree for a second i nodded i knew why my father was coming to check up on me

"Bells you still awake?" i nodded slightly

"New neighbors and they are your age i want you to be nice to them they are the Whitlocks." i nodded to him

"I met them after he broke up with me dad. They seem protective of me so im friends with them." he nodded and left Jasper came back and smiled to me

"Is that how you really feel about Peter and Charlotte?" I nodded glad i made him smile he hugged me

"Bella i love you. I know this is weird for me to say this, but ever since i saw you i've felt this pull towards you and well i think your my mate." then Peter came in and looked at us

"A girl knows Major sired me and well she wants to believe that your hear for Bella before she ends her life she also said mate for mate?" Jasper growled and his eyes were pitched black you couldn't even see the white any more Peter bowed to him so i did not knowing what to do.

"Isabella get up and never bow to me again. Captain i need you to protect my mate while i go and kill the bitch where is Charlotte?"

"She has Victoria in pieces but she is waiting for you to know what her next move is." he nodded and flew out the window

"What the hell just happened?"

"That would be the Major of the southern wars." i looked at him shocked

"Why did he tell me to get up?"

"Well again your his your beast can find your true mate and well that's his beast and he found you. Do you know the night of the Party he came out he was going to protect you but Fagward and Pixie bitch twisted that up." i looked at him

"Why would they do that?"

"Protection from the Volturi."

"Why would they want that?"

"Carlisle has been hunted down so many times Bella he claims he should be king and have every one serve the humans."

"What did Jasper say?"

"He hasn't said any thing because he doesn't know now Peter go find them and kill them." our eyes snapped to Major he just looked at Peter like he better do it

"Do you want any answers first?" Jasper growled at him

"Since when does some one ask a question under my order?" Peter looked at him in fear

"Im sorry Major i just thought you might want that." then he left Jasper came back

"Im sorry you just saw that but Victoria not a fear anymore." i nodded and laid down with him he wrapped his hands around my torso and we felt something move Jasper's face lit up in joy it was then i made my mind to keep it Jasper's head went underneath the covers and he lift my shirt and kissed is and said daddy loves you and so does mommy. I smiled at this. But how can a man go from killing a vampire to this sweet loving man? What did i do to deserve this? Jasper is better than Edward in so many ways in fact it didn't even hurt to say his name. I felt Jasper's power work on me i let it work.

* * *

><p>BELLA'S DREAM!<p>

**There was a blond curly hair boy with blue eyes looking at me in sorrow. I didn't understand why until i saw the human bodies piles high i screamed knowing it was a vampire. But why did he looked so human if he was a vampire my brain told me to stay here and protect him from the Voltrui while the rational side told me to run and never look the fuck back. **

**"I won't hurt you mom i was protecting you." i looked at him then i saw it his eyes may be blue but i can see a hint of brown in them i picked him up **

**"Kayden what were you protecting me from?" **

**"Bad guys momma bad guys." i nodded **

**"Who are the bad guys?" **

**"Volturi and Sanchez momma they teamed up. Me and daddy got them though your safe now." **

**"Bella there you are Kayden why didn't you burn them?" **

**"I don't know daddy." Jasper set flame to all of the bodies my little Kayden looked so much like his father. I smiled and Peter comes out of the blues **

**"You do know that you found one of your powers my Queen." and he bowed**

* * *

><p>"Jasper what would happen if some on took out the Volturi?" he looked at me<p>

"Well i believe they would become the next King or Queen of the vampire race."

"The start calling me a queen then." he looked at me wondering why

"Why?"

"In my dream Kayden our son looked exactly like you and well killed the royals and you set them on fire and well Peter says i found on of my powers. How many powers is possible?" he looked at me then the time

"How about we talk later for now get some sweats on." i nodded then Jasper thew me a hoodie i read it

"Majors from Texas are hot." i looked at him then kissed him

"I like it."

"On the back it says my last name." i turned it around and kissed him again

"Thank you baby." he nodded i put it on and went down stairs my dad looked at me and the hoodie

"Ain't that on of the Whitlocks hoodie?" i nodded and turned around he smiled

"Well im glad your over Edward when do i get to meet this guy?"

"He is picking me up for school soon." he nodded and kissed my forehead

"How about after school baby girl?" i nodded

"Yea dad that's fine." as soon as he left Jasper Peter and Charlotte were in here

"Were gonna have to lie to Charlie." I looked at him then i realized i needed to go throw up but i didn't make it to the bathroom in time Charlotte helped me up and carried me to the bed I told Char she has to go to school Jasper can watch me. She nodded I called my dad to tell him to call me off because i threw up walking out the door he asked if he wants me to come home and help me. I told him no i think im just going to go to bed. He told me i should go over to the Whitlock house. I shook my head Jasper laughed at that he truly wants me to date a Whitlock.

"Im sorry about my father." Jasper looked at me and he gave me another shirt this time it says my daddy approves of Majors from Texas

"How the hell do you get these shirts." this time on the back was a confederate flag i rolled my eyes and kissed him

"Wow Jasper." he chuckled

"Well i think your dad knows were dating but what are we gonna do when you show more then what you are now?" i looked at my tummy and rubbed it. I felt it kick and i smiled

"Im not sure we could tell him your ex girl friend saw me out in the woods and well she had your sperm in a syringe and well umm stabbed my VJ with it. I now have a child in me apparently?" he looked at me thought about it and nodded

"It's a good lie i think he'll buy it but i could also send some trust his way once he starts to get mad or something." i nodded so me and Jasper laid on my bed and talk for a while he told me he'll go make me some lunch and he also told me i was looking very frail so i asked him if i had blood what will that do? He said lets try it when Peter and Char came the smiled at the shirt i was wearing this time.

"Char i think i should get those shirts for you." She hit him upside the head

"That's Bella's and Jasper's thing no we will not." Jasper looked at Peter for a second then he nodded then Jumped out the window Charlotte and i went down stairs to cook my dad some dinner when he came home he read my shirt and shook Chars hand.

"Hello chief."

"Hi Mrs. Whitlock."

"Please call me Charlotte." Then Jasper walks in and kisses me and said sorry to Charlie

"Sorry Chief i didn't know you were home. Im Jasper Whitlock by the way." My dad looked at him shocked he just kissed in front of him

"Bella is this the new guy you like?"

"Dad we been dating." he nodded

"Jasper weren't you a part of that Cullen group?" he nodded

"Yes but when Bella's birthday came well my brother and his wife were gonna come up here for awhile so i decdid that i can stay with them because i didn't want to leave Bella. We may of not been dating but ever since i saw her last year in the cafeteria well i felt like she could be my world." my dad nodded

"Bella the food is great why aren't you eating?"

"Jasper cooked a huge lunch for me because he thought it would make me better." Charlie nodded Jasper whispered something in Charlotte's ear and then she left i looked at him he just came and sat down and grabbed my hand

"Charlie sir me and Bella have something to tell you before you jump to conclusions i want you to hear the story." He looked at me then back at Jasper

"Charlie not Alice but my other ex-girlfriend found Bella walking in the woods the day Edward left her. Well she had a syringe full of my sperm. Im not sure how she got it because we never had sex first off but any ways she stabbed Bella with it and now she is with my child." he looked at him shocked

"Bella why didn't you tell me this that day we could of found her and questioned her. Why did she do that?" Jasper looked and me and kissed my hand

"Well because the Whitlocks are very famous in the south. My how ever many great uncle was in the Civil War and well he made our family very powerful in Texas. So im guessing she wanted some of that money and our other family Arlueme." He nodded

"That's understand able but was your uncle the Youngest Major in Texas?" I felt Jasper smugness i rolled my eyes only him

"Yes he was for the Confederate Army." my dad nodded

"Did he know of Maria Isa Sanchez?"

"Yes i think so. Why?"

"She is how ever many greats Bella's cousin." Jasper looked at me and Peter and Charlotte were in here looking at me in shook i wanted to puke i heard of the things shes done and i didn't like them.

"Whats the matter?" all of us looked at Jasper then he asked the stupid question of all

"Do you believe in vampires and werewolfs?" he looked at Jasper for a second then nodded

"Would you let your daughter date one?"

"He or she made her truly happy yes i would."

"Charlie im a vampire and we told you all lies to protect me and my family." he looked at Jasper then to me and then back to Jasper.

"Were the Cullens also vampires?" i nodded my dad looked at me

"You hanged out with vampires?" i nodded

"Yeah they also sparkled in the sunlight." he looked at me in shock i just giggled. Well then

"So are you gonna hurt me and Bella?"

"Bella is my mate i would of had her and i would of called Peter and Charlotte right when i did have her. Charlie sir you see im kinda feared through out my kind and well the leaders of my kind never cross me." my dad looked proud of that

"That's good son.I take it you are Major Jasper Whitlock from the Confederate Army in Texas?" Jasper nodded

"And behind you you'll see Captain Peter Samsung. I changed him he would kill some one to keep Isabella alive. The child she has in her my sire did that and well she did have sex with me not sure how she has my sperm now. But any ways Bella is with a hybird also known as Vampire and human. It grows fast in her and she has to drank blood. Me Peter, and Charlotte all drank the blood of criminals which is why the prison people been coming up dead." My dad is so much like me he held his finger up to silence Jasper he stayed quite

"Thank you for all of that info but when the child comes out will you change Bella?" Jasper nodded

"Yes i will sir."

"Do any vampires believe in witches?" we all looked at my father those three nodded Charlotte and Peter took the counter not that my dad minded

"Well Maria is a witch Bella has that gene in her it hasn't been open yet but in order for that to happen she must have sex." I looked at my dad wide eye and shocked he just told my mate that i have to have sex with him.

"Im sorry Sir where is this going are you telling me to have sex with Bella while she is with my child?" my father nodded

"It would be better for the child too."

"DAD WHAT THE HECK?" holy crap my father said i have to have sex

"What Bella? As a witch you will be protected from the vampire God of War." i looked at him

"Dad that's Jasper." he looked at him

"How?"

"Well sir my past is how i became it and now im the most feared out there if any other vampire has my power well the Royals make sure to end them. Though i think that's a good idea make an army out of empaths but that's just me." Peter smirked

"Wait your an empath?" Jasper nodded

"Shit you know my emotions." again Jasper nodded

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"this time Jasper chuckled

"Charlotte do you wanna go up stairs and talk because these girls well they don't want to stop talking about random shit." All the guys looked at me

"Im bored and im fucking pregnant so shut the fuck up all of you Peter did you get any blood?" he nodded and poured some in a cup then gave it to me

"Baby i'll be up soon." i nodded Charlotte practically carried me up the stairs i was greatful for that

"Thanks Char. After i have my cup wanna help me shower?" she nodded so i finished my cup and she helped me in the shower and started to wash me

"Before i was changed i was a nurse for the Confederates. I study some today too. So when your changing i'll help you with your child." i looked at her thankful

"Thank you Char i would appreciate that." Char grabbed a towel and gave it to me i put the hoodie Jasper gave me it covered my knees so i just went to bed i felt weight by me i looked up and there was Jasper

"Your father wants me to change him after you started yours." i looked at him

"Will you?"

"It's kinda vampire laws once i some one about vampires well i would have to kill or change told me witch laws and in turn i told him mine they are very much alike."

"I don't even know the witch laws." he nodded

"That's because your not a full witch yet. Your dad wants me to have sex with you tonight but i told him it's all up to you because your the girl and i told him you have my child in you so it's all up to you." i kissed him

"What happens to me when the child tears out of me?"

"You die. Unless you have venom in you right away." i nodded

"Will you do that to me then?" he kissed me

"Of course sweetheart." my head was on his chest and he started to purr i giggled and kissed him he ran his fingers through my hair and was at peace and feel asleep in comfortable way with him

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

"Peter hey i need you to do me a favor?"

"It's already done here." He handed me an orange envelope i looked at it i liked it

"Thank you Peter. Did you use your Whitlock card?" he nodded

"I know what to use that for and what not too, Unlike some one in here not mentioning any names Charlotte." She just glared at Peter who laughed and woke up Bella

"I thought fucking vampires were supposed to be quiet. I wonder if i wake up my dad and ask him to say vampires be quit spell if it will work hmmmm lets try it." i grabbed her hands before she could even get up and i kissed her. When we broke apart well umm she blushed and i kissed her again.

"Bella your father only knows im here not these two flap jacks." she nodded then she blushed again

"Can...can i kiss you again?" i chuckled and nodded and kissed her she kissed back with force she even tried to bite my skin so i clicked my fingers for Peter or Charlotte to get blood they knew if i clicked my fingers than rubbed my throat when a human was in the room to get me blood so they did the same thing here. When we broke apart Bella seemed dazed Peter came in with the blood and gave it to me i took a sip then handed it to Bella she drank some then she handed it back to me

"What the fuck was that drank? That shit was good."

"Bella that is blood you drank it earlier."

"I know it was blood but i ment what type i liked that better." we nodded

"It's O negative. Bella that's the same as you and your father. Jasper..." i nodded we knew what should happen soon once Charlie was up Bella was back asleep and Peter and Charlotte took off for a hunt. Charlie said hi to me

"Charlie it's going to happen soon last night i gave her a cup of blood before bed and that was o negative. That's the same as you and Bella. Me and Peter knows what has to be done in order for this to come clean. Bella will get ripped apart and the child will come out. Me and Peter don't know what to do with out a doctor But his wife Charlotte is a nurse from the Civil War Era. So she will help us." he nodded

"Keep her safe Jasper i trust your coven more than those fuckin Cullens." i nodded

"Yes sir i will do my best." then we hear a loud metal ripping sound and a loud scream i flew up their and used my teeth to help him out Charlie stood there shocked i did that. The only thing on my mind is that if i don't save my child then Bella would be pissed at me. So i helped him out then when he came out i smiled he looked like me human wise. Charlotte gasp and had him and went to go rinse him off I kissed my Bella then bit her neck and Peter gave me a syringe i looked at him

"I stole that from Maria's compound. It's your venom. Stab her in the heart." i shook my head at him and did what i was told when I looked at Charlie he had my son in his arms i smiled

"Charlie would it be OK if i take Bella to the old Cullen's house that way when she wakes up she won't be bothered by humans?" he nodded

"Are you going to fake her death?" i nodded

"Fake mine to and make me a vampire." i looked at him shocked he said that but i nodded

"Pack some clothes for you we'll burn the house down." he nodded and gave me my child Charlotte started to pack her clothes

"Major umm Maria is here." i growled gave him my son and jumped down

"Your one sick bitch!" Charlie came out and gasp

"Maria Sanchez?" she nodded

"Your my daughters great cousin." Peter came down with her in her arms and my child with Charlotte's arms i smirked

"You won't have that boy as long as we are in the north." if we did go to the south i would have to listen to her which is why were going out of the country for awihle. The wolfs were behind her army i smriked

"Major do you think im that stupid?"

"Well with out me yeah i do would you really attack the most feared vampire?" she looked at me

"Who exatly made you that?" i smriked

"My power did cause that controls half of the mind. You know just as much as i do emotions control every nerve in the body."she had fear i was shocked

"What are you doing in the north?"

"To take my child." i growled at that.

"And what is your child Maria?" then i smelled the Volturi Once they saw me and Maria they stopped the wolfs made Caius uneasy i sent him calm

"Lord Caius those are actually shape shifters they just choose a wolf form because that was what thier ancestors did." he nodded Aro looked at me then he looked at Charlie

"Wore-lock." i growled

"Who will be changed by me." Aro's anger flew up after i said that

"Wait a second YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she smirked

"Wolfs attack. Peter keep her and Kayden safe Charlotte her dad." they nodded and went into the house i ended Maria and killed Aro Caius looked at me then bowed in submission i smirked and so did Marcus the guard that was left which was Jane Alec and Demetri also did i smirked

"Wolfs stop." they did and the vampires were submissive

"Get out of here vampires and when i see you again i expect you to be proper to me and my family Caius and Marcus i want you to go tell all the vampire that the Whitlocks will be the new ruling line and were not the ones to fuck around like you guys did." they nodded and left i smirked and jumped up through the window Bella was reading a book

"Isabella?"

"Major my sire whats going on i heard the stuff out side and wheres our child and can i have some blood my throat tickles oh and wheres my father? Did he see Kayden's birth?" i looked at her for a for a second then Peter came in his eyes were down and he showed his neck i looked at him

"Whats wrong Peter?"

"Major i told him i didn't feel right with him in a room with me if were alone and i told him he should be submissive." at least that part was normal about her god.

"Isabella do you view me as a threat?" she shook her head

"No why would i?"

"Well normal newborns would be ready to kill me." she looked at me

"What a newborn?" Peter looked at her shocked

"Really Isabella?" she nodded then she felt embarrassed i went to her and hugged her

"Bella there is nothing wrong with that. It just means that your not a proper newborn which leads me to know if your father would be." she looked at me

"Your changing my father?" i nodded

"He want to be with you more." she nodded

"Where's my child and where is Charlotte?And can i have some blood." Peter gave her blood first then we walked her down and gave her child to her

"Did you have blue eyes Jasper?" i nodded she smiled and kissed me

"I love them. So what happened to Maria coming after me?"

"I killed her." i nodded

"The Volturi?"

"I killed Aro and the wolfs took 5 extra guards we don't need for Caius Marcus and the rest well they are remodeling the castle for me." Kayden giggled and in my Bella's arms i smiled i was glad i had a child no vampire can really harm him with out getting me on him i love this child and ill kill ever last mother fucker if thats what it takes to keep him and my mate safe.

* * *

><p>THIS STORY WILL HAVE LONG CHAPTER AND ONLY 5 CHAPTERS IN IT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE BECAUSE I LOVED TYPING IT I KNOW THIS BADLY NEEDS A BETA SO UNTIL SOME ONE IS WILLING TO DO THIS BUT I HAVE TO GET TO KNOW THEM ON PM BETTER AND ILL DECIDE IF I WANT YOU TO BE IT SO UNTIL THEN IF YOU HAVE A BAD REVIEW PM ME IF YOU HAVE A GOOD REVIEW THEN WRITE IN ON HERE THANK YOU HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS AND LOVE YOU ALL WENDY1969 I HOPE YOU LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER EXPECIALLY!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I READ MY FIRST CHAPTER AFTER I TYPED THIS SO WHEN YOU READ ABOUT ISABELLA BEING CONFUSED ABOUT JASPER'S PAST IGNORE IT I REALLY DIDN'T EXPLAIN IT MUCH THOUGH IF YOU GET CONFUSED THEN MESSAGE ME AND ILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU I FORGOT I ALREADY TOLD HIS STORY ANY WAYS ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Major's Child<p>

Summary: "Aww look mistress a human that met the Cullens." "Very good now give me the syringe." he did and she walked to me "You'll have this child and give it to me." A child I can't im only 18 and my vampire boyfriend just left me.

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER:<p>

"I love them. So what happened to Maria coming after me?"

"I killed her." i nodded

"The Volturi?"

"I killed Aro and the wolfs took 5 extra guards we don't need for Caius Marcus and the rest well they are remodeling the castle for me." Kayden giggled and in my Bella's arms i smiled i was glad i had a child no vampire can really harm him with out getting me on him i love this child and ill kill ever last mother fucker if thats what it takes to keep him and my mate safe.

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

Peter and Charlotte are taking care of Kayden for me and Bella while we have some fun. Her father wants her to have her powers while she is a newborn so i can work with her but i told him if something has fire i cant do it because i will die by fire. He nodded and told me he'll do it then if i train him with powers. I told him i can also train old war style he said he would be honored if i did that. Back to me and Bella

"Baby an we play sub and dom?" she looked at me and stripped her clothes and got on the bed and spread her beautiful long creamy legs MMMM im glad she is my mate because i would like to see those in shorts more.

"You will not talk or make a sound." i still have yet to get undress but i thought while i am getting dressed i will be throwing every thing that can bring orgasms and drag all of that back and do it again until im fully undress so i started my game and Isabella tried not to move and tried not to make a sound i smirked at this when i was fully done taking off my clothes she about had one with out my gift and we did our game seven times so when i got on her she moaned because it wasn't in her yet i looked at her

"Baby since you are a virgin you have to keep in mind it will be hard for you because you'll feel pain at first." she nodded so i went in her and moved slowly until i could break it when i did she gasped and i stopped and waited for her. Once she nodded she kissed me and i continued thrusting in her she moaned and she screamed my name

"OH JASPER! LET ME...LET ME...CUM..." I shook my head she doesn't get to cum first i do she started to see how she can get more friction i smirked at this she wanted more and she is a fuckin virgin wow im shocked at this.

"FUCK!" She lost it then i smirked and came in her she moaned my name at that then her dad walks right on in she covered my ass

"Hello father."

"May we ask you what you want?"

"Can you please keep it down or go to a hotel." we nodded got dressed

"We'll go to a hotel." he nodded Bella got a bag ready for us I went down stairs and waited for her Bella's dad looked at me

"When will you change me?"

"Not right now maybe after our mating and would it be OK if i bite her and push venom into me i have done it with other people that i've sired." Charlie looked at me as Bella came down the stairs

"If you must but i don't want to see it." i nodded

"Yes sir." Bella looked at us then back to the floor yeah Charlotte will teach her how to submit to me and any other male vampire but i get her sex no one else can do that stuff

"Jasper?" she looked afraid

"Yes Bella?"

"I umm want to know something. would it be ok if i went for a walk real quick?"

"That was it?" she nodded

"Then go ahead thank you for informing me." she walked out Peter was up in the trees she knew he was there but she continued to walk Charlotte switched spots with Peter she had our son and Peter came in

"Why is she like that?" i turned to look at him

"Her father caught us having sex he told us to go to a hotel "

"So why is she like that then?"

"Im not sure i mean my sire did ruin her life Peter." he looked at me shocked

"Then do you not want your child any more?" i growled at him

"Why would you say that about me. I want him and you can't do much about it. Your only the babysitter with Charlotte."He knew that would make me made Charlotte and Bella got back as i was seething Charlotte had my child

"Did you let Bella hold him?"

"Excuse me?" Bella took the child from her and came to me

"Your mad about something but im not sure why. Here hold our child for awhile." i looked at her and she gave him to me i smiled down at him and cooed at him Bella smiled

"Charlotte was holding him because my throat started to burn." i looked at her eyes

"So you need to hunt do you want Charlotte to go with you or Peter or me?"

"How about you so we can mate after wards." i nodded

"Alright we can did you pack some of our clothes up?" she nodded her head

"Why don't you take Kayden and talk to him for awhile?" she nodded and went i looked up at those two

"Don't even start. You know how much i wanted a child. When you were a newborn i took care of you i told you how to survive in the vampire world. You repay me with that taking my actual child from me. How do you think i feel? I suggest if you don't want a punishment don't act wrongly. Im still your higher." they didn't like that i said those words what made me mad at them though was thinking that i can't take care of my child and another newborn. They knew that i would harm them very well to were they don't forget who owns them and who is in charge i will do anything to them if that's what it takes. Bella came down Peter and Charlotte stood up she came to me and sat on my lap

"Hey sweetheart. i kissed her neck ready to finished our mating?" she nodded and stood up and gave our son to Charlotte

"Jasper can Peter take our bags to our car?"

"Yes he can." he went grabbed our bags with an attitude i excused my self from the ladies

"I sure hope that wasn't attitude." He froze mid step

"No it wasn't."

"Really because the way you walked out and the way you rolled your eyes i would think you had attitude. Peter im back now and im not gonna tolerate that kind of behavior. So go into the woods and pull your pants down." He put the stuff in the car first then he went to the woods i went and told Charlotte and she nodded Bella looked confused i told her i would explain it later to her. She nodded. I went to Peter who was in a tree

"Fucking bitch get your ass down here now! If you didn't want punished then don't disrespected me. By give attitude you disrespect me. So your gonna get ten spanking by my belt and you'll count." he jumped down and nodded got down on the ground laid ass up

*SPANK*

"One."

*SPANK*

"Two."

*SPANK*

"Three."

*SPANK*

"Four."

*SPANK*

"Five."

*SPANK*

"Six."

*SPANK*

"Seven."

*SPANK*

"Eight."

*SPANK*

"Nine."

*SPANK*

"Ten."

"Very good Peter im glad you can count now dont fuck up again remember my rules from your time with me and tell Charlotte that to i will inform Bella of them for now get back to your mate." When we got back from the woods Bella was standing out side waiting for me i went up to her and kissed her then i grabbed her hand and opened the car door. She got in with out question i looked at them two they nodded then i went to get in the car after that we drove off i found an expensive hotel and i parked here Bella looked at me

"No Jasper please not this one."

"Why dont like these hotels?"

"No i think they spoil us to much." i kissed her hand

"A women like you should be spoiled rotten your so pretty. That sometimes im not sure i should be with you." she looked at me confused

"I'll explain it better when we get our room." she nodded we got out of the car and i sensed two vampires i growled and made Bella Behind me

"We come in peace Major."

"Who are you?"

"We were your protectors of the south."

"Victor and Anthony right?" they nodded i shocked there hands

"Bella these are Anthony and Victor they helped during the wars." she nodded but still confused

"So what are you to doing out of the south?"

"We heard that you killed Maria." i nodded

"Yep i did." the smirked

"You know what that means?" i nodded

"And Aro. Caius and Marcus Pledged them selfs to me."

"Holy shit! So are you?"

"I'll let you two think on that alone." i smirked and walked away i threw them the keys

"Wreck it boys and you die." then you hear them go slowly out of the park way i walk in and looked at the vampire

"Is this a vampire hotel?" she nodded

"Yea pretty much."

"Well then the vamps are from the south?"

"Yea we built this and all vamps fled to the north."

"Why?"

"Because, of the God of War he has a mate and a child! No one can dare to cross him and live!" i raised my eye brow at her

"Jasper is there an other one?"

"Wow really the Volturi only let one live. Either you must be really young or you've hidden in the north for ever. How do you not know that there's only one?"

"Talk to my mate like that and you'll cease to exist!" Her eyes shot up at mine then she noticed a scar on my left had from Peter and she gasped

"You let me freely talk about you?" i nodded why not you know . I don't care they are saying the truth about me ya know. Bella looks at me

"We need a room now. You vampires have given her enough info and i still have yet to tell her my past not some easy style of it." she nodded and gave us a room and we left once we got in the room Bella looked at me

"You better start before i get mad." i nodded and i told her the truth with everything and i also told her about my rules she gladly accept them. I also told her that there is only one and its me she's my mate and Kayden is my child. Bella looked at the bed and stripped and laid out for me i smirked

"Perfect my mate. I can see your gonna be easy to deal with." i stripped my self and i can tell she wanted to talk and i told her she can she asked if she can give me a blow job i told her that's not necessary but she growled at me lucky for her we haven't mated yet i said fine but go get me a drink first she did and when she came back she gave me Jack. Mmmm my mate knows my taste for liquor

"Thanks." then she got to it im not sure if it shows submission or what but Charlotte has done this too when i was training her to be a perfect girl for me then i bit behind her ear and she gives in to my demands. Peter on the other hand well the fucker always wants me to fuck him up the ass when he came out of changing he said to fuck me up the ass hard. I told him no not unless my Mistress says so. He went and told her to demand me to fuck him up the ass he got a beat down for that. Maria never liked me taking orders from other vampires she thought because i was superior to every one there. She only told me how to do it. And when to do it. Bella knew i was about to cum soon and she bit it easy

"Shit Bells." then i just lost it once she was done deep throating me i wanted her to do it again if i had the time i would let her do this the whole fuckin' night she is so good at it. That i forgot my Jack and watched her mouth on my dick.

"Bella I would let you go all day doing that to me but we have to get you mated other wise a whole bunch of other vampires will be after you." she nodded and got on the bed good mate im not one to bow down im one who makes others bow down to me. Every one that i sired bows to me and Maria had no problems of me not bowing to her and giving into her wishes. I have my minions and they love me. Though what they don't know wont hurt them.

"So Umm Jasper are you going to get on top of me or let me squirm under your stare." I looked at her whole body for the first time since she was fully naked which is sad because she gave me what i wanted perfect tits nice round ass and a clean shaven pussy i groaned at the thought of sliding in and out of her and she's calling my name.

"Fuck my mate you have a nice body can't wait to lick it all over make you beg for a release and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." i went to the bed and got on her she moaned

"One more rule when were like this you can only talk when i say you can. Your free to say my name when we start." she nodded good girl

"Hmmm what do I want to do with you now...Hmmmm." I was in her again.

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

Jasper fucked and fucked me i couldn't stop saying his name i think he wanted to fuck me thoroughly. Once he was done he got off of me and i was in immense pain i groan

"Im not to sure of vampires being in pain." he looked at me then smirked

"I told you that you might not be able to walk after wards." It's sad that a man who looks weak can make you not walk Jasper is a man of many orgasms i could tell i licked my lips again

"Oh master that was so good can we fuck in the shower?" he nodded and picked me up over his shoulder i squealed i wasn't really expecting that once we got to the shower he placed me in and he was in me i moaned his big thick cock is in me and it feels really good then he starts to pound slowly i groan and moan and say his name once. God i he's so fucking good at this he's like every virgins dream come true damn i ran my hands through his hair which i love. When we were done with that we washed each other off and cuddled in bed until Jasper got a call i growled he kissed me

"What Fucker?" i growled that's Peter Jasper looked at me

"What?" he shook his head

"Look Peter Bella is a newborn she can't have people like you interupting our mating. Bella hunny why don't you order the blood fountain." i nodded and called the number for room service they asked for last name and room number i told them Whitlock and 645 they said they will be there in a few mintues. Which they were here in three mintues Jasper got the door and the vampires that had our blood foutain had fear in there eyes i smirked

"When the lady said Whitlock i was hoping it was Charlotte and Peter. Not you my lord."

"Get used to it ill be in the south soon." the guy nodded and looked at me and winked i flipped him off he came in and pulled me by the hair Jasper looked at him

"If you were smart then you would stop touching my mate." he threw me down by my hair Jasper growled i whimpered the vampire told me to quit whining im a vampire. By that time he was ended and Jasper picked me up and hugged me and ask if i was OK i looked at the blood fountain then at the dude that's in pieces that harmed me

"What did you do? I told you that your going to listen to all male vampires. So what did you do to make him like that to you?" i looked at him

"I flipped him off because he winked at me im sorry i didn't know that applies yet." he looked in my eyes i knew if i looked away he would know im lying plus his gift too he nodded

"Don't do anything next time mind link me." i looked at him confused

"How do i mind link?" he looked at me concentrated for awhile

"We need to share blood but im not sure if you can because your a witch." i nodded

"When we go back to my father we can ask him oh we should also tell him that im not a virgin any more." i f i wasn't a vampire i would be blushing right now. He got a wine glass and gave me some blood in it.

"Now you need some time with Charlotte to understand the rules of being submissive to me. Bella your fine with me but don't stop around other guys Peter will be helping in this department. I don't want a word of bad from you. My sire Maria trained her in ways not even i can think how it worked. She wanted this for me." I nodded i was confused but i didn't let that show Jasper smirked at this

"Let me guess you have some questions about being submissive to me and Peter?" i nodded

"You afraid aren't you. I'll let you know when you've done wrong and ill punish you as seem fit. Peter will tell me what you did wrong." i nodded

"Im afraid because what if i don't please him right?" he laughed at me i felt embarrassed

"Oh sweet heart your still too young for that with other guys. Plus im a possessive mother fucker every one knows not to touch whats mine with out my permission." i looked up at him he looked kinda dark then he gave a dark chuckle

"That was back in the day but i think i can still come back." i raised my eyebrow at him

"Wow Jasper you have a dark atmosphere around you right now." he nodded

"I know im not surprised i do back in the wars i would always think of the most creative ways so other vampires would know not to touch what is mine. Maria had tried that and i obliterated her. Im not sure why id didn't burn her back then."

"Because it wouldn't of gotten you now where."Our heads snapped up to Peter who had a cup of blood we looked at him

"You might want to call me next time you have questions about witches."

"And when pray tell have you became a witch doctor?" Peter started to laugh then sing the song Witch Doctor i went over to him and slapped him up side the head Peter growled at me which lead to Jasper growling at him

"She's still young 2 days to be exact. She doesn't know all the rules Peter!" Jasper looked at him

"But sire she is still disrespecting a male vampire."

"Once im done with her she won't make that mistake again. Now tommrow we have to get mated in witchcraft style and i don't wanna hear or see you unless my son or some one i created is dying!"

"Yes sir." then Peter left Jasper looked at me

"Strip!" i did he took off his belt i gasped my first punishment of me being a vampire

"Isabella tell me what caused him to be like that?"

"I slapped him across the head sir."

"Right and do you remember me telling you that women that i created are submissive to other vampires?"

"Yes sir i do."

"Have i told you that other vampires will appeciate it?"

"No sir."

"Now i have, Bella actions come with a price to me and i choose it wether it be sexual or spanks or bites. It don't matter women have no say until i tell them to speak there mind or speak freely Charlotte knows when to and when not to. Again we will train you." i nodded

"Don't make this mistake again. Ten spankings then your off to rest your mind." i nodded to this

"Count them." he started

*SPANK*

"One."

*SPANK*

"Two."

*SPANK*

"Three."

*SPANK*

"Four."

*SPANK*"

"Five."

*SPANK*

"Six."

*SPANK*

"Seven."

*SPANK*

"Eight."

*SPANK*

"Nine."

*Spank*

"Ten."

"Very good my mate now go dress in something sexy and reelax your mind." How in the fuck am i suppose to calm and relax my mind when i just got fucking punished? Jasper had to of known i was seething a little because he pushed all calm emotions towards me i growled he was on me in no time flat

"Wanna think who you just growled at?Newborn?" i growled again and i get hit with something else other than his belt it happened to be his hand which i ripped off he growled at me and knocked me out.

* * *

><p>Jasper's pov<p>

I was fuckin pissed and when that happens things come out that i don't like doing to girls I hit Bella across the face she ripped off my arm and after that i growled and knocked her out with all of these random emotions a guard from the south was up here he looked at me then at the newborn

"What happened and are you going to press vampire charges against this newborn?"

"Shes my mate. And she only 2 days old. She is right now trying to learn how to be submissive toward me and thats not very well. Can you put my arm back on?" he nodded and did so we had to wait an hour. But durring that time Miss Swan woke up I looked at her she noticed the guard holding my arm i hissed at her she backed down off of him When she looked at me she gasped and came to me

"What happen Jasper?"vshe was confused as fuck

"You don't remember anything?" she shook her head

"How about submissive towards other male vampires?" she nodded but she doesn't remember our fight

"Punishment?" she nodded so it was just the fight interesting im gonna have to talk to Charlie on that

"Alright well how about you get in the shower and ill be there as soon as i can

"Guard my doors and find some one for the back also." he nodded and left when Isabella came out i was behind her i text Peter and told him to ask Charlie if i can bite Bella Peter said yes. So i bit behind her ear and told her i own her and she will submit to me i told her to turn around. She did i looked at her

"On the bed." she got on the bed i looked at her then i hand cuffed her to the bed post Bella growled at this i looked at her then i looked at my belt which comes in handy when you don't have a whip near by. Bella looked at what i was looking at and flinched if she didn't like what that punishment was then there is always more.

"Master..." i picked up my belt which a vampire cam in and replaced it with a whip lucky them it wasn't coated in venom other wise i would be be beating them. Bella saw what my belt was replaced with and had fear in her eyes and emotions i smirked at this newborns were always scared when they were tied down to beds. Not sure what makes them do that but its what ever to me. I spoke out to Bella

"Its never a belt but it works the way i want it too Just like this item in my hand." i lightly hit her with it she looked at me i dragged the whip down her body she shivered ethier from fear or future excitement. She looked at me with her puppy eyes

"This is how Charlotte was taught, I was gonna have her tech you and tell you about it. But after today im not quit sure if that will work any more." she looked at me in pain! And spoke with out my permission

"Sire surly you understand im only 2 days old!" i looked at her lift the whip off of her body she let out a scream the vampires that were here came knocking on my door i growled at this and took off my shirt. Bella had lust after that i opened the door once they saw me every one was quiet and they all had mouths a jar

"What the fuck are you all doing up here on my floor? Have any of you deserved that spot? No. So why you all up here?"

"Sorry My Master your mate screamed then all of these guys were running here." i nodded to them

"Get the fuck off my floor before i kill you all." they listened too I turned around to go back to my mate when i did i was pleased with what i saw she was up on her knees waiting for me. her hands looked like they were streched behind her i went to them and looked at her arms they were cracking

"Lay back down now!" she did and looked at me

"Your one hell of a newborn to work with. But i can't let my mate go out there and act like she is higher than every one She is mated to me. Let me tell you something mates are weak points if a vampire wanted to attack me he would automaticly go for you first once he is done with you he goes to me and tells me that he killed you. Im not letting that happen im going to train you till i see a change you will not get to see our son, Peter, Charlotte and your father. So if i were you i would't act up because i only plan on staying this month here. If you act up a day you'll be punished and the month gets a day added on. If your good days will be subtracted. Don't be stupid choose the one thats right my mate. Im gonna go hunt you stay here in this position and well see how far we've come." i wrapped the whip around on of my belt loops like back in my human days. I gave her a glance back then went out to the balcony i told the guard if she moves call me. He nodded i jumped down and took off to find some criminals. My Eyes were still yellow and i didn't really like it. After i had six criminals i hid the bodies and then i went back into my hotel room. I looked at the guard who looked fearful im not sure of me or Bella. When i went in i found Bella thrashing and flapping around in whips for restrains

"ISABELLA!" and just like a switch she stopped i looked at her took out new VENOM coated hand cuffs the key wasn't venom coated but any ways i snapped them back on both hands and her feet this time i hand the whip in my hand and i brought it down on her she cried out in pain. The whip i had wasn't venom coated but now it is so i have to be careful around the face because i don't want her marked up there by some others venom. I was pissed off at her that she choose the path i wasn't willing to make for 't she stuck to the easier one!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Im sorry about the wait every one thank you to who all reveiwed

* * *

><p>Major's Child<p>

Summary: "Aww look mistress a human that met the Cullens." "Very good now give me the syringe." he did and she walked to me "You'll have this child and give it to me." A child I can't im only 18 and my vampire boyfriend just left me.

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER:<p>

"Your one hell of a newborn to work with. But i can't let my mate go out there and act like she is higher than every one She is mated to me. Let me tell you something mates are weak points if a vampire wanted to attack me he would automaticly go for you first once he is done with you he goes to me and tells me that he killed you. Im not letting that happen im going to train you till i see a change you will not get to see our son, Peter, Charlotte and your father. So if i were you i would't act up because i only plan on staying this month here. If you act up a day you'll be punished and the month gets a day added on. If your good days will be subtracted. Don't be stupid choose the one thats right my mate. Im gonna go hunt you stay here in this position and well see how far we've come." i wrapped the whip around on of my belt loops like back in my human days. I gave her a glance back then went out to the balcony i told the guard if she moves call me. He nodded i jumped down and took off to find some criminals. My Eyes were still yellow and i didn't really like it. After i had six criminals i hid the bodies and then i went back into my hotel room. I looked at the guard who looked fearful im not sure of me or Bella. When i went in i found Bella thrashing and flapping around in whips for restrains

"ISABELLA!" and just like a switch she stopped i looked at her took out new VENOM coated hand cuffs the key wasn't venom coated but any ways i snapped them back on both hands and her feet this time i hand the whip in my hand and i brought it down on her she cried out in pain. The whip i had wasn't venom coated but now it is so i have to be careful around the face because i don't want her marked up there by some others venom. I was pissed off at her that she choose the path i wasn't willing to make for 't she stuck to the easier one!

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

After all i've done to her she may or may not be pissed at me after all of this. I went back into the room with a blood bag only to find her on the floor crying her eyes and she has blood as tears ive never seen a vampire do this before so i can only hope that its a witch thing

"Bella Dear you ok?" she nodded

"Speak to me Isa."

"Im a horrible mate for the Major. I hate Maria for doing this to me i could be a human still. I..." i sighed and picked her up put the bag on the desk she only looked at it then she looked at me

"Isabella, The Major is hard on you because he wants you to be safe he feels that if he trains you like that then he has no worries. You see once a male vampire captures a mate they do that stuff and they bite them and harm them. I told the Major this and he said he would train you on this. Charlotte was also trained by me like that. Peter sat and watched it all. She choose the easier path. but i also showed her the hard way to. So think of it as your getting ready to be in the vampire world." she looked at me

"So the Major doesn't hurt me on purpose this is part of my training?" i nodded

"It helps if you behave also." she giggled

"Sorry i think of random things that you can do with a whip."

"I wasn't talking about that and after your training we can explore those thoughts." she nodded

"So...whats on the adgenda today?"

"Well i told the Major to let you have a break because hes hard on you." she nodded i kissed her

"I still want to know what is on the agneda though."

"We are going to see your father and then we are going to come and hang out here. Peter and Charlotte will be with us." she nodded she knew that this is a first test to come by with an other male

"I have to respect Peter right?" i nodded

"Lets get ready." she nodded and got up and went to the bathroom i grabbed the blood bag and took it to the bathroom

"Isabella eat after your done sweetie." she said OK i let her shower after that when she was done she came to me in only a towel i smirked

"What should i wear?" i called the vampire dressers up here i told my mate to put on a robe she did and looked at me confused

"I called some vampires up here to dress you." she nodded they came and i looked at them

"Shes seeing her father and being with my coven don't give her a long dress but enough to cover the spots that needs to be." they nodded i got dress when they went in the bathroom. Then i heard giggling confused i knocked on the door to make sure every thing is OK they said yeah again confused then the blood fountain came Isabella opened the door and she looked at the blood fountain

"Can i have some?" i smiled and nodded i gave her the blood globet then they went back into the bedroom Peter called me

"Yeah?"

_"Major your little veggie coven is here and wants to know where Isabella is?" _i growled

"Tell them wait for me hold them and keep them away from Charlie."

_"Yes sir see ya soon." _you can tell he was annoyed with them already

"Isabella?" she came in the livivng room dressed this time i gasped she looked beautiful in this knee length emerald green sparkly black dress

"Yes Jasper?" where did that come from she actually was submissive i smirked

"We have some guest when we get home" she looked ant me and nodded

"Its them right?" i nodded its werid because peter was suppose to of killed them and he didn't i paid the dresser and she left we went down stairs to the lobby and we went to the boys i gave them my keys they nodded and they went to get it i went to the respetionist and i told her to tell some one to clean it up. She nodded then we heard a loud crash and

"SHIT HES GOING TO KILL ME!" you have got to be fucking kidding me and Bella walk out side to see the fuck ups in a 2013 mustthang i growled at this Black and red tinted

"You better tell how THE FUCK YOU DID THAT!" they were submissive Peter comes with his car and he gets out

"Get in Major ill get them." i nodded Bella got in the back with out any question i got in the front Peter told them to get me a new one made the same way and he also said good luck to them and he said i now have there accet i smirked he got in the Car and i realised Kayden is in here

"Why is Kayden here?"

"You told me to keep him away from the Cullens so i am." Bella haned me him and i was clam right away i smirked at this my child has my power what else can he do? Peter also smirked

"So you know?" i nodded Bella was getting mad i smirked she can't do anything

"Know what?" me and Peter looked at each other i looked at Kayden then projected love to him he projected out to every one and Bella gasp

"Is that Kayden or you?"

"If its weak its Kayden if its strong its me." she nodded then squealed and reached for Kayden

"No you can't have him only because your a newborn." she growled at me i smirked

"Im not going to eat my child if thats what you think!"

"Lets see." i gave him to her she tried to prove me wrong but i could still sense the blood lust in her emotions i bit my lip and Peter told me she is fine. Peter is never worng so Bella is fine no other way around it she is fine.

"We are here Major." i nodded and grabbed Kayden from Bella and i told her to behave properly she nodded we walked in Charlie went strait to me and told me everything that went down i nodded to him he took a seat in the recliner i gave Kayden to him. Bella me and Peter looked at the Cullens they were all frozen Charlotte comes down the stairs and nodds to me in reconition she looked at the cullens with me

"So veggies what can we do for you? Your now in Whitlock territory." i smirked

"No we arent the treaty is st..." the wolfs came in the house after that and they saw me and nodded

"Hello Quilette pack." they just looked at bella in shock she hasn't said a word to the cullens yet and thats a good thing

"So what now shes your whore?" i growled at Edward

"Stay out of my mind because for one thing if i didn't leave you i would of never found my true mate. And i wouldn't of had my child." they looked at Kayden i growled

"I demand respect when i talk so look at me!" they all did Charlie smirked at me i knew my time was to end them soon

"The kings are dead." i said taking a seat on the couch with my coven following the cullens standed and the wolfs also.

"Well at least Aro is Marcus and Caius aren't they are remodling the castle. Getting ready for my coven." they all growled. i smirked

"You will have to fight me in order to get the castle now. I don't think any of you understand what you actually have to do to get this throne my coven now has." Carlise growled at me i smirked

"Bring it on then. We will have to do it out side though." he nodded and walked out side his coven followed him i smirked

"Hes not gonna last long with you Major." i nodded we all went out even Charlie well i consider him part of my coven. The wolfs smirked and laughed when we got out there he was already on the feild. I took off my shirt. The wolfs whistle and i smirked

"You would do that Major." i nodded its easier to fight with out a shirt!

"Lets go!" i growled at him

"Its healthy if you don't provoke him." my coven nodded i kissed Bella and i kissed Kayden gave a look to Peter and he nodded

* * *

><p>Peter's POV<p>

If Jasper ever dies i become the coven leader his mate doesn't. We whitlocks belivive that they women don't have a choice to serve us men Kayden should become it but until he is of age to add more into our coven he can't be it. Carlise is provoking Jasper but thats his fualt i don't think ethier of them knows what Kayden can do with his power. I suggest we play it out until he does it Jasper was waiting for Carlise to attack first

"When i become king every one in the vampire race will rid of the scum of the earth and the eldery that wants to be put out from there misery." Carlise attacked Jasper held his hand out and grabbed him by the throat.

"If you were in the newborn wars you would know the newborns would do this." he flipped him to the ground and ripped his arms off

"See i told you i had no worries in losing. Im not the vampire god of war for nothing if you really wanted a fight you would of placed some one stronger than me. With the knowleged i have you will never win against me. All vampires will hunt criminals and get into jails and kill them off."

"My coven is better!" we looked at him

"How?" he smirked

"By feeding on only animals."

"Aww poor bambi." Alice looked hurt

"I never thought i was killing Bambi." the Cullens looked at her

"Alice sweetie if you want you can join our coven." she nodded then she looked at Bella

"Can we talk?"

"Its up to my mate." she nodded and came over to us Jasper smirked

"What will you do with out your seer?" Charlotte smirked then walked over to Rose

"Rosealie if you join our coven you will know that we have many cars that need to be worked on. I know its your dream to work on ploice cars." Carlise growled

"Your stealing my coven!" Jasper smirked

"Were not stealing your coven its a matter of what we have to use aganist your coven plus the fact that one of your creation has choosen a different coven really means yours never had a chance to have the castle."

"And how many years have Peter and Charlotte been out of yours?" i growled at him

"We never left his coven. He left us. We know our sire Jasper has nothing to do with this. He was depressed and wanted a way to find his mate and a way to hunt with out feeling emotions!" Jasper looked at me

"Silience." i got quiet and Jasper looked at Carlise.

"Your in no shape to treat my coven like this you tread on thin line here. This state has become Whitlock territory and also Texas. Step into to any of these again and we will oblierate you and whats left of your coven. Also since i know you will try to create some good luck winning leave this state and don't come back. Don't bother with Texas ethier." Carlise Esme and Edward left Jasper looked at his new members and Bella

"You four come with me Charlie once you are changed you will get the whitlock crest on your neck." he nodded we all went into the house. The wolfs were still with us there pack leader Sam asked if they can have the Whitlock crest on them also me and Charlotte told them we use a branding tool and they looked at Jasper

"Why a branding tool?"

"Because all of us are vampires we went through pain all of us have a history and all of us are ready to tell our own history. Being a Whitlock means your strong and pround of your past. Im the most feared vampire there is and i make sure im the only one. Kayden and Peter will have second training. Also i will teach all of you how to kill a vampire. Theres no way my coven wont know how to not fight. Don't use your powers also." the wolfs nodded Charlie looked at Bella

"Major when your done training them can i train Bella in how to be a witch?" he nodded

"Of course infact start now." he nodded and went upstairs Bella followed him

"Peter, Alice watch over the Cullens. For now." we nodded

"Every one outside." we all went out back and we all looked at our leader he had the branding tool

"Peter, Charlotte hold them down." we nodded and we held evvery one down for Emmett we had to sit on him so he doesn't attack our sire.

"The wolfs and the new Whitlocks i will tell you this once and only once girls are underneath us. They are there to serve us and only us. Charlotte will train the girls but Bella and Peter will train the guys but Kayden. Also if i do this to any one of your mates..." he went to Rose and kissed her Emmett growled and flipped him Jasper smirked

"Never do that again. Your mate is in my coven i have every right to do what i want with her. That goes for all of you." they all growled in despise

"Challanging me?" they shook thier heads at this he smirked he knew they would of attacked him in wolf form why he tries to provoke them beats me

"Peter help me train." i nodded knowing i had no real choice. We showed them then they tried it that simple. We did one thing at a time. The wolfs were told to wolf up they did and Jasper smirked

"Now try attacking me in your wolf form." they looked at him shocked

"Your not serious are you? We could kill you and not think twice!" Jasper growled at them

"Lets put it this way if you get me down to wear you can kill me i will let you go from being in my coven." I looked at Jasper confused

"Jasper why would you do that?" he looked at me

"I trust them to protect Whitlock land. Though every few months be ready for us." they nodded the alpha looked at Jasper

"Only me." he nodded with that we all went to the porch Jasper waitted for Sam to attack him. Sam was a wolf and Bella came out with Charlie she asked what is going on i told her they are fighting to learn she just nodded and let it continue on. When Jasper started to win she started to speak in Latin a langage that is almost extinct. She reached her hand out to Jasper he took it not knowing what to do. He looks at me i nodded i knew what to do. He dissapeared with Bella. I stepped off the porch

"Char and Leah will you cook diiner for every one?" they nodded i looked at the rest of the pack

"Im in charge till Jasper gets back so behave and ill let you guys go and see your imprints." they nodded and left Char and Leah and the others that didn't have one stayed.

"You guys can go in the house. Charlie do you know when they get back?" he shook his head

"If she was speaking Latin then no." i nodded

"Thats fine i wasn't to sure i just wanted to know if you knew." he nodded

"Thats fine lets go inside now." we did all the guys were watchin a football game not something im into its mainly war. Kayden is upstairs he started to cry i went up stairs with a blood bottle and a milk bottle his sheilds were up

"My little nephew your father is fine. You can put your sheilds down." then some vampire came in and i growled at this and called Charlotte she came up and nodded when she saw what is going on. I tossed this vampire out the window and i held him by his neck

"Who sent you?" he didn't say anything.I took his phone out and looked through it. His first contact was Aro hes dead but you can tell he was a guard

"Volturi member?" he nodded

"Why are you here?"

"To take what doesn't belong?"

"And what doesn't belong?" i looked for Caius' number and i called him

"The Whitlock Coven."

"If he sent you your fine. If he didn't your dead." he nodded

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Caius i got a guard here wanting to end my coven tell me did you send him?"

_"Whats his name?"_ i looked at this vampire

"Romlus." i nodded Caius growled

_"Has he done anything to your coven?"_

"No, why you ask?" i smirked as i found out why

"I told him not to come."

"So i get to kill him?"

"Thats correct."i got off the phone just as Jasper came back he looked at me with his mate

"Whose this?" i looked at him and i knew something was different about him im not sure if it was good orbad i guess we will have to wait to find out then.


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER:

"So i get to kill him?"

"Thats correct."i got off the phone just as Jasper came back he looked at me with his mate

"Whose this?" i looked at him and i knew something was different about him im not sure if it was good or bad i guess we will have to wait to find out then.

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

Me and Isabella went to this future i think it was any ways the future held me and a very dark way the vampires were dead and creepy. Isa told me that a war broke out between the witches and the vampires of course we lost i stayed a live because of Isa and Kayden. I told her we must fix the future she agreed and we went back to the house now a vampire was here and Peter pulled him apart i wanted to know who it was first.

"A rule breaker. Caius told him and every one to stay in the castle and not attack us. This fellow didn't understand the rules." I smirked

"You are going to kill him right?" he nodded i walked back into the house with my mate every thing stopped i looked at her

"What happened to the wolf's in that future?"

"Vampires Kill them." i nodded every one was confused

"Don't worry about it. Where's Kayden?" Charlotte came down with him and gave him to me

"So whats going on?"

"Nothing, we do nothing. My mate and i do nothing every one else will do the same. We just take over the vampire world and that's it. As far as the wolf go I would like to have a treaty with them. I want them to allow us to hunt criminals and that's it. Criminals or animals." Sam looked at me at me and nodded

"I think that will work. But i would also like to meet each coven leader." I nodded

"When we head over to the castle you and your Beta can come with us and meet them." they nodded the others grumbled Sam looked at a few of them and they nodded. You can tell they know what to do when he isn't in. Bella smiled at her father. He was proud of us.

"Isabella, I love you and im proud of you when I die Isa you know..."

"Father don't you dare finish that!" he shook his head and kissed her head

"It's the truth though Isa." she growled

"I know daddy but you're the only one to help me with my powers." he shook his head

"You don't need much help any more Isa." she huffed and nodded

"Fine then. When i call you i better see you." he nodded and he took Kayden from me

"Can ether of you two told me what you saw?"

"A world that is seriously fucked up." Isabella hit me

"No cussing in front of Kayden or my father."

"Please that child will have a freaking mouth at four." she glared at me then whacked me upside the head

"You his uncle and those wolf would make him have that issue!" Peter walked in here than smirked.

"I blame my sire." At that all of us glared at him I gave him a look that said shut up before i kill you.

"As your sire is standing in the kitchen near you I suggest you rethink. Before your sire takes you to the basement and punishes you." Bella's lust spiked i smirked and winked at my mate she blushed strange

" something you don't see every day." she nodded

"I guess it's because I'm a witch."

"Oh how much fun cane we have with that." Peter smirked as did the wolf I then smirked also

"So wolf and Peter I highly suggest that you don't piss me off." Thier fear went off the charts. I smirked

"I want to hold my child." they gave me my child

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<br>*Ten years forward.*

"God Jasper Kayden looks so much like you now that if he were as tall as you I wouldn't realize which one im talking to." I rolled my eyes at my mate

"Im sure you would know because I sure as hell don't have a button nose."

"Morning Father, Mother. How are you guys."

"You ready for school?" he nodded .

"Did you brush your mop hair?" he smirked

"Unless you don't want me to project my pain I suggest you don't ask that again."

"Kayden! Say sorry and your not that smart to figure your powers out now." he gave me a pointed look then Peter walks in the Charlie and Charlotte

"Can I help you three?"

"UNCLE PETER!" I rolled my eyes at him

"Kayden sit you butt down and eat your breakfast!" he sat down I stood up then went to my children

"What are you three doing here?" I asked them

"We need to start on the plan." I nodded

"Come to my office when Kayden is in school." I felt annoyance. I smirked knowing it was Kaydens.

"Little Jasper you ready?"

"Yes uncle yoda!" i rolled my eyes then looked at Charlie. Who was looking at my crest

"I earned that back. It was takin' away from me. The Volturi took it." he was shocked

"Why would they take it?"

"They thought I wasn't the right leader for the Whitlocks. So I went through this race and I proved to them that I was the right one for my coven." he nodded

"Wheres my Bella?"

"Cleaning in the kitchen dad." he walked in there she hugged him then pulled out a jug of blood

"Jasper you want some?" Bella asked

"Sure babe. So Charlie hows newborn year for you?" I asked

"Good Peter and Char are good at training. We did find out that I do have a fire power but I don't use it." i nodded

"So are you gonna train Bella?" I asked Charlie nodded

"Go ahead be safe both of you and I would suggest out side?" they nodded finished their blood and walked out side Peter came back

"Where's Kayden and Charlotte?" I asked him

"She is watching him. I have something very important to tell you. The castle is finally ready for you to take over. But heed this warning Once you get over whelmed im telling you to leave the castle. Other wise that future you went to is going to happen. Both of you are stubborn and don't care only you Kayden and Bella live. The Witches try and fight you but they don't win. So take that as your only warning!" I nodded. I knew he was telling me the truth Caius should be calling soon and telling us this I have Peter, Garrett and Charlie on Marcus Caius and Aro's throne my throne is higher and above them Bella and Kayden is with me. My word is the final word and all vampires will know that. Bella walks in gets some blood for her and Charlie then looks at me

"Were going to Italy soon." she jumped in my arms and hugged me

"What about Kayden's schooling?"

"Bella we are vampires im sure we could home school him." she nodded I called Sam and told him what will be going down soon he told me he won't be able to meet all the Coven leaders because he has a chiild on the way with Emily I told him Congrats and good luck then the call ended. Two hours Later Kayden came home with Aunt Charlotte she smiled at him then he ran to me

"Dad i got an A on my Civil War Test!" I smirked thats my Boy

"What was it about?"

"Its was mostly the Unions makin' in fun of Conferates so I told them that my great great grand pa who looks like me was a Confederate a Major also." I shook my head tell the boy not to lie to vampires he goes and tells them to humans.

"Den you hungery?" Charlie has always called him that and only he does Kayden likes it though he feels joy.

"Yea grandpa. I didn't eat lunch today. Forgot to pack a lunch." Bella gave him a look

"I told ya to get ya ass up out of bed don't ignore me next time you know you have my thick hair and your fathers hair style so next time get the fuck out of bed!" I put my hands on Bella she calmed down I kissed her cheek and told her to dont worry about him

"Kayden After this week we are heading to Italy so..." he cut me off and was jumping up and down then flew up stairs and came back down with a suitcase

"Im ready!" Everyone laughed at him I went to him and kissed his head and told him to go unpack and come back. He listened to me and then looked at me next

"My little Major what are we gonna do? Why do you wanna go so bad?"

"I haven't made any friends and the teachers are shying away from me because I look to much like you. The History teacher actually called me Jasper because I called him out on something. Plus it would be fun." i nodded

"You will be the Prince of the Vampire race." he stopped what he was doing and all his emotions turned for the worse and he fainted I caught him before he landed on the floor and I put him on the couch.

"Is that a good thing?" my sweet Bella asked

"Hard to tell he masked his emotions and froze." Peter looked at Kayden then nodded

"He will be fine he is just in shock." I nodded

"Does this mean I have to wear the princess looking dresses?" I smirked

"Only for balls and when we are in court you have to look nice." she nodded. It was three hours later when Kayden woke up we looked at him

"Every thing OK son?" he looked at me and nodded

"I was just in shock. So on Friday we leave?" we nodded

"So I gotta break up with my girlfriend?" I looked at him shocked

"Your only in 8th grade how do you get a girlfriend that young?" he smirked

"My looks father." then he walks upstairs. I looked at Peter

"Your teaching him to be cocky I would watch it if I were you my captain." he growled at me as i was walking away I stopped and looked at him

"Did you really just challenge me?" he froze

"No sir." I smirked

"Really because your emotions say other wise!" he huffed

"Your child is fine. He learns that because he sees me every day!" I growled grabbed his ear and threw him out side. I followed him and I attacked him

"Dad and Uncle Peter stop it." we did and we looked at him though I made sure Peter was in front of me so I could watch my back

"You do realize that your the only family I got? So killing my father or uncle isn't healthy for the one who wins." we bowed our heads in shame

"He needs punished for challenging me though Kayden." he walked up to me and glared at me

"Punish him if you must but don't kill him." I growled and Bella came out

"Kayden that is your father you are speaking to you know our rules!" he huffed then went in side and went up the stairs Bella followed him I ripped a finger off Peter's hand and told him he will get it by redeeming himself. He nodded then we walked in side like nothing happened

"Char is Kayden's girlfriend his mate?" she nodded

"Thanks." I walked up stairs knocked on the door he let me in

"Father."

"Kayden your girlfriend could go with us if you want her to." he looked at me then he felt my emotions and nodded he hugged me

"Oh thank you soo much!" I nodded he got his shoes on and walked out the room then he asked me if I can take him to his girlfriends house I nodded and got in the car with him told him to tell me were its at he told me and we were at the Old Cullens house I let my power seep out so i can see if Vampires live here Kayden got out of the car I was behind him and a vampire answered the door he stopped looked at me then Kayden

"We when my daughter said she was dating a Whitlock I didn't believe her. Lucy!" I looked at this vampire for ny signs of danger

"Oh im sorry Major Whitlock im Anthoney Wingate Im a new coven and I know your past Im not a threat." I nodded then walked in the house.

"Here sit down." he was walking on eggshells around me i could feel his unease

"If your uncomforable with me here I can go."

"No its not that its just I heard rumors about the Whitlock coven coming into rule and if its true then I sure as hell don't want an enemy out of you." I smirked

"Thats would be smart. Im here to ask you to come to Italy because Kayden is Lucy's mate."

"I would be glad to accept only if you or your captain trains me." I nodded

"That would be perfect." Kayden and Lucy came down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces

"WERE GOING TO ITALY!"

* * *

><p>AN: IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING MUCH I JUST GRADUATED SCHOOL IN MAY SO I'LL BE UPDATING MORE. MY LAPTOP DECIDED TO ACT UP ON ME AND I HAD TO MOVE SO IM SORRY LIFE HAS BEEN HECKTIC THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MY STORIES I PROMISE TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK IF MY BETA WOULD BE OK WITH THAT AND THANK ALSO MY BETA YOU ARE MY LIFE SAVER. MY BETA IS AWSOME BUT I LOST HER AGIAN SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER


End file.
